Family
by DragonShadowDSC
Summary: "Keluarga? Kupikir kau sudah memilikinya Yukki,"/OneShot


Family

A Oneshot Noragami Fanfiction

Rating: K+ or T

Summary: "Keluarga? Kupikir kau sudah memilikinya Yukki,"/OneShot

-o0o-

Warning: Fanfic ini mengandung ketidakjelasan, kegejean, typo berhamburan (mungkin) dll.

Noragami © Adachitoka

I Own Nothing Except This Fic.

-o0o-

Hari ini Yukine diajak Hiyori ke perpustakaan kota, mereka meminjam beberapa buku bacaan, selepas dari perpustakaan Hiyori pergi meninggalkannya karena ada janji dengan teman-temannya, karena itu Yukine kembali ke rumah Kofuku "Are? Yato mana?" tanya Yukine, Daikoku menghela nafas "Tadi dia pergi ke Tenjin-sama," kata Daikoku, Yukine mengangguk, memang akhir-akhir ini, banyak sekali pekerjaan dari Tenjin, salah satunya membunuh ayakashi, ya kalau tidak… hal lain.

Setelah membantu Daikoku, Yukine diberi istirahat, ia dengan semangatnya mengambil buku dari tas yang dibelikan Hiyori beberapa hari lalu, kemudian ia membacanya dengan santai, ceritanya tentang keluarga yang anaknya dalam bahaya, akhirnya kedua orang tua itu rela mengorbakan nyawanya, cerita yang cukup bagus, tapi terlalu lebay juga, menurut Yukine "Yukki~! Kau membaca buku apa?" tanya Kofuku sambil duduk disebelah Yukine "Buku cerita tentang keluarga..," jawab Yukine, kemudian pandangannya menjadi sedih "Aku ingin punya keluarga…ahh! Nggak boleh begini! Nanti Yato merasa sakit lagi!" kata Yukine menggeleng-geleng, sesaat ia menatap Kofuku, Kofuku memandangnya datar "Keluarga? Kupikir kau sudah memilikinya Yukki," kata Kofuku, Yukine menatapnya bingung "Setahuku di keluarga, ada kasih sayang ayah dan ibu 'kan? Ketegasan ayah.. kelembutan ibu.. kupikir kau punya semuanya," kata Kofuku.

Yukine tetap tidak mengerti "Jika yang kau maksud keluarga sebelum aku meninggal, aku tidak ingat apapun," kata Yukine "Bukan!" kata Kofuku "Ah, kau belum paham Yukki, suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti dadah~!" kata Kofuku, meninggalkan Yukine yang masih kebingungan.

"Aku punya keluarga? Siapa?"

-o0o-

Hari ini ada badai di sebuah toko, karena itu, Yato dan Yukine menyelidikinya tentu bersama Hiyori yang kehilangan tubuhnya lagi "Uwahh! Itu besar sekali Yato!" seru Yukine ketika melihat ayakashinya "Huh, ini belum sebesar yang waktu itu," kata Yato "Sekki!" seru Yato, dengan segera, Yukine berubah menjadi dua pasang pedang "Hei Hiyori, jangan coba-coba pakai Jungle Savate lagi, selain itu juga hati-hati dengan ekormu itu," kata Yato sebelum ia pergi menuju ayakashi itu.

Pertarungan yang bisa dikatakan cukup sengit itu berakhir setelah 15 menit lamanya, Hiyori masih menunggu mereka sambil memegang tas sekolahnya "Yukine-kun! Kau terluka! Yato! Bagaimana dengamu?" tanya Hiyori "Aku tidak apa-apa, Yukine, kau bagaimana?" tanya Yato, Yukine memperhatikan mereka berdua, perkataan Kofuku kembali terlintas di kepalanya _….kasih sayang ayah dan ibu…_ apa ini yang Kofuku maksud? "Oi Yukine! Kalau ada yan bertanya dijawab!" seru Yato "I-Iya aku cuman kena bagian lengan kok! Tidak apa-apa!" kata Yukine "Aku bawa obat, ayo kita obati dulu," kata Hiyori _…kelembutan ibu…_ "Habis ini, kita main yuk!" ajak Hiyori "Hah? Nggak boleh! Yukine belum mengerjakan PR yang kau berikan!" kata Yato "Itu kan bisa nanti—," ucapan Yukine terputus "Tidak ada kata nanti! Kerjakan sekarang!" kata Yato _ketegasan ayah…,_ Yukine menggeleng.

Apa yang dikatakan Kofuku tak sepenuhnya salah, Yato, ia seperti ayah untuk Yukine, dan Hiyori sebagai ibunya, jika dipikir-pikir, benar juga, mereka bertiga tampak seperti Ayah-Ibu dan Anak, dan Yukine juga merasakannya, kasih sayang dari masing-masing, Yato yang meskipun jahil ini, ia tegas dan selalu menjaga Yukine, Hiyori, disisi lain, ia menyayangi Yukine, lembut dan ia juga mencoba menjaganya, Yukine semakin sadar apa yang dimaksud Kofuku.

"Hey Yukine, kau sedang berpikir apa?" tanya Yato, rupanya ia merasakannya, namun begitu ia dan Hiyori berbalik, Yukine sedang menangis "Yu-Yukine-kun?" tanya Hiyori "Kau kenapa?" tanya Yato "A-Aku hanya se-senang..," kata Yukine, sebenarnya 'keluarga' miliknya tak begitu jauh darinya, malah sangat


End file.
